(4)Leon Kennedy vs (15)Albert Wesker vs (24)Oliver 2013
Results Round One Monday, July 29th, 2013 Ulti's Analysis Resident Evil fans were upset at this match for the same reason Fox fans were upset at his draw. Wesker could have drawn 242 opponents, and he gets Leon Scott Kennedy in round 1. There was mild upset buzz, but then people realized that hero > villain almost always on this site. I can't even think of an example that proves otherwise offhand except for maybe Final Fantasy X, and even there I'm not totally sold on Jecht not being able to beat Tidus. Then again that game has multiple villains that we can't really discuss without getting into major spoiler territory, so we'll drop that one. Seriously, I can't think of any without really stretching the rules or using FPS games as examples. Yeah you get Bioshock and Portal, but no one identifies with the main characters of those games. The fact we'd have to think long and hard about a non-FPS character who could beat their villain shows how screwed Wesker was, then the match started and Resident Evil fans wanted to forget about this as soon as possible. I'm a Wesker fan. His Mercenaries theme in Resident Evil 4 might be the best gaming song ever. He got absolutely f***ed in this contest. There is no other explanation. Stuff like this was bound to happen once or twice in such a massive field, but having it happen to Wesker just blew. And given Capcom is fully enthralled in ruining the Resident Evil series beyond repair (much like they do with every series they touch these days), he may never have another shot of making a deep contest run. Zen's (Late) Analysis I'm not a huge Resident Evil fan but good god does the very idea of this match enrage me. Imagine being FFD or ExTha and looking down the bracket for the first time and seeing that Allen matched up fan favorite and ultimate villain Wesker with the strongest possible RE character in a contest setting. What the hell, Allen? You can only wonder what happened here. Something tells me this was the last match he made for the 4 / 15 / 24 seed pairings and he was probably like "shit, I have two RE characters left over, oh well, fuck it, does anyone care about Wesker? I have to give OLIVER a shot to get second." I cut Allen a ton of slack and I'm usually one to defend his actions but this is really lazy. Oliver who was so weak he couldn't get ahead of a heavily-SFF'd Wesker. Wesker who has done nothing but lose close matches is given nothing to work with here. Yeah, if he was given a real winnable situation he probably still would have lost, but we would have at least had something fun to watch for half a day. I have nothing to say about Oliver but if we ever do get an "all characters" tournament we should get Totoro in. Fuck it, why not? People are ravenous for Ghibli shit. Yeah it's great and yeah the movies make me cry like a bitch but only sometimes. Also this match was the return of the Anonymous Picsmith, meaning nobody actually made a pic for Oliver and Allen had to do it himself. Why nom a character nobody even wants to take 5 minutes to make a pic for? Category:2013 Contest Matches